


Help wanted, idiots need not apply

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Aaron Week 2019 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, post prison AU, single father Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron needs help at the scrapyard, Robert just got out of prison and needs a jobAaron week day 5 - "You're a good liar"
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513172
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this doubles as my Aaron week day 5 fic that I didn't get around to writing during Aaron week and I'm playing catch up now

Aaron sighed and dropped his pen on the desk. He was more than fed up with the paperwork for the scrapyard, but ever since Adam left, there was no-one else to do it. And hiring an accountant, while tempting, was too expensive.

He decided to make himself a cup of tea and then get started on the cars that were brought in that morning. A bit of manual labour to wake himself up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the open portacabin door and Aaron looked up to see a tall blond man of about his age, maybe a little older, give him a hopeful look.

“What about ex cons?”

“You what?”

“The sign. Help wanted, idiots need not apply. What about ex cons?”

Aaron frowned and looked the man up and down.

He looked tired and his jacket seemed to be wearing him instead of the other way around.

“You’re an ex con?” Aaron asked. “You don’t look like it.”

“I didn’t know there was a certain way you’re supposed to look when you get out of prison. I guess they forgot to tell me.” The man replied without missing a beat.

“Right. Yeah. Sorry…” Aaron shook his head to clear his mind. “Uhm… you want to work here?”

“You’re hiring aren’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“And willing to pay me at least the minimum wage?”

“Of course.”

“Then I want to work here.” The man said.

“You don’t seem the type to want to do this kind of work.”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you wanted to work for me? Picking a fight with me isn’t going to get you hired, mate.”

The man shrugged.

“I just don’t like people judging me when they don’t even know me.”

“I’m not judging you. It was just an observation.”

“Whatever.” The man sighed. “Are you going to hire me or not? Because if not, I’m wasting my time here.”

“Fine. I need the extra pair of hands.” Aaron decided. “Be here tomorrow morning 8.30 sharp and we’ll see how it goes.”

“Alright. I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

“Good. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. You too.” Aaron said and watched the man walk away. “Wait, I don’t even know your name!”

The man turned around and smiled.

“It’s Robert.”

—

“So you hired him without knowing his name?” Aaron’s sister Liv said during dinner later that day.

“I didn’t hire him!” Aaron protested “Well not… hire, hire. It’s just a trial to see how it goes.”

“But you’ll pay him… to work for you.”

“Yeah that’s kind of how it goes.”

“So you hired a guy that just got out of prison without knowing his name or what he did.”

“I need the help!”

“What if he’s some kind of psychopath?”

“He didn’t look like one.”

“Oh right, I’ll put that on your headstone then? He didn’t look like a killer.”

Aaron rolled his eyes.

“I really don’t think it’ll come to that.”

“Famous last words.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. He’s just a bloke trying to get back on his feet.”

“Yeah, after being in prison.”

“I was in prison. So were you.” Aaron reminded her. “Does that make us bad people?”

“No… but you don’t know what he did.”

“He seemed nice enough. I doubt a serial killer would come ask for a job at a scrapyard in some random little village in the middle of nowhere.”

“It’s your funeral.” Liv said, getting up from the table. “Ice cream?”

Aaron had laid awake for what felt like half the night, thinking about this Robert. He really had seemed nice enough. Not at all dangerous.

And, really, he should know better than to judge people by their past mistakes. He’d made plenty of those himself over the years.

Around 5am he gave up on trying to sleep and went for a run. His mind kept drifting back to Robert and why he gave him a job.

Was it because he was the only person that had even so much as showed an interest in the job since Aaron had put the sign up almost two months ago?

Was it the sadness and desperation that seemed to surround him (and Aaron wanted to make better)?

Was it because Aaron knew what it was like to try get your life together after prison and he wanted to help him out?

In the end he decided on a combination of all of those things.

He needed the extra hands and if this Robert bloke wanted to do the work, he was more than welcome to.

After he’d finished his run, Aaron went home to shower and change and let Liv convince him to give her a lift to college and grab breakfast together in Hotten.

It was nearing 8.45 when he pulled up at the scrapyard and saw Robert sitting on the steps in front of the portacabin, warming his hands on a travel mug.

“Hi. Sorry I’m late. I had to drop my sister off at college and traffic was a bit of a nightmare on the way back.”

Robert nodded and got up.

“Alright. Boss.”

“Right. Yeah. Uhm… do you want a brew before we get started?” Aaron asked, getting his keys out of his pocket and opening up the portacabin.

“No thanks. I brought my own.” Robert said, holding up the travel mug.

“Right. Well. Come on in and let’s have a chat then. Get some paperwork sorted and make it official.” Aaron said and rummaged around some drawers until he’d found the forms he needed. “Just fill these in.”

Robert nodded and grabbed a pen off Adam’s old desk and sat down at it while Aaron made himself some tea – and stopped himself from looking over Robert’s shoulder at what he was writing.

“There you go.” Robert said and handed him back the forms a few minutes later.

“Sugden?” Aaron asked when he read the forms. “I used to go to school with a Victoria Sugden. Any relation?”

“Uh yeah. Victoria is my sister.”

“Really? Small world. How is she doing these days?”

“She’s fine. Lives in Leeds with her son… and mine.”

“Oh you have a son?”

“Yeah.” Robert nodded. “He’s 6… or well, he will be in a few weeks. He’s my world.”

“Yeah? What’s his name?”

“Seb. Sebastian but Seb for short. Only his mum used to call him Sebastian.”

“Used to?”

“She died when he was only a few months old. Car accident.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss.” Aaron said sincere but Robert shrugged it off.

“We weren’t together.”

“Still…”

Robert shrugged again and Aaron turned his attention back to the forms in his hand.

“Current address Room 5, the Grange B&B, Emmerdale?” He frowned.

“I’m still looking for a place closer to here. It’s a bit of a commute from Leeds.”

“Does Eric know this? That you’re basically living in that room for now? Because I’m sure he’ll charge you double as soon as he finds out.”

“It’s ok. I have some savings. Not like I could spend it inside.”

“What were you in for?” Aaron asked but immediately regretted it. “Sorry. It’s none of my business.”

“Does it matter?” Robert asked in return.

“No I suppose not. But don’t worry, I won’t fire you… unless it’s something with kids… or rape or something like that. Those are a no go for me.”

“I killed my sister’s rapist.” Robert blurted out.

“You what?!”

“I hit him over the head with a shovel, he was in a coma for two months, and then he died.”

“I… wow… that… erm…wow.”

“Yeah. Let’s just forget about this eh? I’ll go pack my stuff and pay up at the B&B and get out of here. I know nobody wants to hire a murderer.” Robert said sadly and got up to leave.

“Wait, wait, I didn’t say you had to go. And what are you going to do for money then? Will your savings last forever?”

“No. But I’ll figure something out. I’ll be fine.”

Aaron sat back and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a good liar.”

“What? You think I’m making it up that I killed a man?”

“No, no I believe you did that. And I believe they should’ve given you a medal for that, not a prison sentence… but the whole I’ll be fine thing? That’s bullshit.”

“And you know that how exactly?”

“I know desperate when I see it.”

Robert snorted.

“You’re desperate for money and a job.” Aaron continued "I’m desperate for someone to help me keep this place going. We need each other.”

“Does that mean you’re hiring me?”

“If you still want the job, it’s yours.”

Robert smiled and shook Aaron’s hand.

Over the next few weeks Aaron discovered Robert was a hard worker and knew his way around a car engine.

“I used to be a mechanic when I was younger.” He explained during a tea break one day. “But my skills aren’t exactly up to date so don’t ask me to fix your car.”

Aaron laughed.

“I was a mechanic too. My uncle owns the garage down the road, I used to work there. But these days I only tear engines apart.”

Robert nodded.

“How did you end up owning this place then?”

“I started it with my best mate a few years ago. But he left… so now I’m on my own. Well… not quite anymore.”

Robert smiled.

He had a nice smile, Aaron had definitely noticed, but he’d also noticed Robert never so much as hinted that he liked men, or even men and women.

He talked about his son a lot and even showed Aaron some pictures.

“He’s a cute little guy.” Aaron said and meant it.

“Yeah.” Robert said, smiling wistfully at the picture on his phone. “His birthday is on Saturday. He’s so excited.”

“Did you get him something special?”

“Vic’s making a big chocolate cake for him, he loves anything sweet. And we’re taking the boys to this indoor playground in Leeds on the day.”

“That’s nice.” Aaron commented. “I have a little sister that wants to go there too. She heard about it at nursery and now she keeps nagging my mum and stepdad about it.” He said laughingly.

“I’ll tell you how it was on Monday.” Robert promised. “I hope it’ll be a day to remember because I’m competing with a racing car. One of those pedal things, you know? Seb’s aunt bought him that.” 

“Your ex?” Aaron asked. Robert had told him a little about himself and his son’s complicated family.

“Yep. Chrissie. Even when she lives in another country she makes my life hell.” Robert sighed and drained the last of his tea. “Oh well, maybe next year I’ll be able to buy him something big and expensive as well. When I won’t have to spend everything I make on a B&B.”

“Still no luck in that department?”

Robert shook his head.

“Everything is either too expensive, too far away, or too much of a shithole.”

Aaron laughed.

“Maybe lower your standards a bit?” he suggested.

“It’s not for me, it’s for Seb.” Robert explained. “I’d sleep at the bus stop in the village if I had to, but Seb needs a proper home. With his own bedroom and running water and heat.”

“Move in with me.” Aaron said after a minute.

“What?”

“My house. It has two flats. Liv and I live in one, the other is free.”

“But…”

“Two bedrooms. Running water, heat, AND electricity.” Aaron grinned. “It’s furnished too… cheap IKEA stuff, but still.”

“Yeah? How much?”

Aaron shrugged.

“We’ll figure something out. I’ll give you mates rates.”

“Is that what we are? Mates?”

“Sure. Come on, let’s knock off early and I’ll show you the place. If you like it, you can move in right away.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to update!

“So what do you think?” Aaron asked after showing Robert the flat.

“It’s…”

“A shithole?”

“No it’s great.” Robert said, looking around. “And the furniture comes with the house?”

“Yep. But feel free to change it if you want. Like I said, it’s just cheap IKEA stuff.” Aaron shrugged. “I suppose you’d want to put some kid friendly stuff in the second bedroom.”

Robert nodded.

“Yeah maybe. But Seb is going to love the big bed. He’s sharing a room with his cousin now. They have bunk beds and he has the top bunk, but a double bed and a room to himself. He’ll think it’s the best thing ever.”

“So you’re moving in then?” Aaron asked hopeful.

“Yeah, if you can stomach seeing my face every day at work and again around here, I’d love to.” Robert said, only half joking.

“I think I’ll be alright.” Aaron said, holding out the keys for Robert. “Welcome to the village, neighbour. Do you want to get a drink to celebrate?”

“Another time?” Robert asked taking the keys from Aaron “If I leave now and pay up at the B&B I can get back to Leeds in time to pick Seb up from school and tell him the good news.”

“Oh, right, of course. Go. Don’t let Eric overcharge you. We can have that pint any time.”

“Yeah we’re neighbours now, aren’t we?” Robert grinned. “I’ll bring a few beers next time I come borrow a cup of sugar.” He said and they both laughed.

“Deal.” Aaron agreed. “Tell Seb happy birthday from me. I mean… he probably doesn’t know who I am… but well…”

“I’ve told him about you. He wanted to know who made his daddy smile.” Robert said and then blushed like he’d said something he shouldn’t have. “With the job and all, you know.”

Aaron nodded.

“Of course. Well I guess he’ll be asking again today then, eh? Because of this place?”

“Yeah, yeah, probably. I mean, this place is great. He’s going to love living here. Especially with the farms nearby. He loves animals. He’s been trying to get me to buy him a dog.” Robert rambled and Aaron may or may not have thought it was adorable.

“Dogs are an asset to any household.” A voice from the doorway made them both jump.

“Liv! What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be home until four.”

“It’s Friday, I finish early on Fridays.” Liv said and then looked at Robert and back to her brother. “What’s going on here?”

“Oh… Robert is moving in next door to us.” Aaron explained. “Robert, this is Liv, my sister. Liv this is Robert - ”

“The Robert you hired without knowing his name?” Liv asked and this time it was Aaron’s turn to feel his cheeks heat up.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Robert said and shook Liv’s hand. “Are you ok with me living next door? You live here too after all.”

Liv shrugged.

“It’s fine. It’ll give Aaron something to do other than check up on me.”

“Maybe if you went to college once in a while and called your mum more than once a year, I wouldn’t have to.” Aaron said and Liv rolled her eyes.

“See what I have to deal with? You’re welcome to him.”

“He’s only moving in next door, not into our flat.”

“Yeah but you’ll be busy being a good landlord and all that so you won’t have time to nag me. Win, win.”

Robert laughed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take up too much of his time. I’ll probably have my hands full with Seb, my son.”

“Oh you have a son? Do you have a wife too? Or a husband?” Liv asked and Aaron wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Nope.” Robert said calmly. “It’s just him and me.”

“Fair enough. Well, if you ever need a babysitter…”

“I can ask you?” Robert asked.

“Depends on how much you pay.” Liv grinned. “If it’s enough, I’ll do it. If not, Aaron is great with kids.”

Robert laughed and looked back and forth between the two siblings.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Well… we’ll leave you to it then.” Aaron said, slinging an arm around Liv’s shoulder and steering her towards the door. “If you need anything over the weekend, just text or call or something.”

“Sure. Will do.” Robert promised as he followed them out the door. “I guess I’ll see you Monday then.” He said to Aaron. “And it was nice meeting you, Liv.”

“You too.” Liv said and gave Robert a little wave as he walked away. “So.” She turned to Aaron. “that’s Robert then? The bloke you can’t shut up about is moving in next door?”

“He needed a place to live and we can’t find anyone sane to rent the flat out to… so…”

“So you gave him a job without knowing his name, and now you give him a place to live… you big softie.” Liv teased and unlocked the door to their own flat.

“He’s a good guy and he needed help. And we can help so why shouldn’t we?”

“Good point.” Liv agreed. “And you’re right. He doesn’t look like a serial killer.”

The next Monday Aaron arrived at the scrapyard at the same time as Robert.

“Morning.” He greeted the other man. “How was the birthday party?”

“Good. Good. The boys had a great time and ate their weight in chocolate.” Robert told him with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Sounds good. Better than any race car.” Aaron said, unlocking the portacabin and going inside.

“Yeah…”

“You alright?”

“Yeah… I just… I picked Seb up from school on Friday and he was really excited about his birthday weekend.” Robert said, sitting down at the desk Aaron no longer thought of as Adam’s but now considered his.

“Well that’s good isn’t it?”

“It is…” Robert agreed. “But then I didn’t have the heart to tell him we’re moving here.”

“Oh… have you changed your mind?” Aaron asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

“No. No definitely not. I need to get out of my sister’s spare room and the place is perfect.”

“But…?”

“But…” Robert sighed. “I feel awful for making Seb move with me. Vic’s place is all he knows. He was barely three months old when his mum died and he’s lived with Vic ever since. She raised him while I was inside.”

“Right… but you said on Friday he’d be excited about the big bed and new house and all.”

“I think so… I hope so.”

“Well… you wont find out unless you tell him. Maybe Vic can help?”

“I haven’t told her yet either.” He leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know how.”

“Don’t you think she’ll understand that you need a place of your own?” Aaron said, putting a mug of tea in front of Robert.

He’d been so wrapped up in Robert’s dilemma he had barely noticed making it… or even making it the way Robert liked it.

“I don’t know.” Robert said and it took Aaron’s brain a second to catch up with what he meant. “I’ve told her I’m looking for a place… but not that I’ve found something. I just don’t want to her to think I don’t like living with her or something. Or that I don’t appreciate what she did for me or for Seb.”

Aaron nodded. He definitely understood not wanting to let family down.

“What if… you just bring them here this weekend? Show them the village and this place… and then the house and tell them it’s yours.”

“I was thinking of doing that with Seb.” Robert told him. “I figured he’d get excited as soon as he saw everything.”

“And you don’t think Victoria will be happy and excited for you?”

Robert sighed and sipped his tea.

“Maybe I’m just overthinking things. I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Nervous? What about?”

“Being a full time dad to Seb. Alone. Not having anyone to fall back on…”

“That’s not true. You have me.” Aaron blurted out. “I mean… we’re mates right? If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

“Appreciated.” Robert said and took another sip of his tea. “I don’t suppose you know any good primary schools in the area?”

“No. But I can ask my uncle. My cousin is about Seb’s age, I’ll ask what school he goes to.”

Robert nodded.

“Thanks. And sorry for dumping my crisis on you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll be returning the favour sooner or later.” Aaron said and they both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading - there's not much progress this chapter I suppose but I've already started writing chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey do you mind if I take off a little earlier today?” Robert asked a few days later as he and Aaron sat down for their mid morning tea break. It was cold and rainy so they felt like they deserved it.

“Sure.” Aaron said without thinking “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine. Or well… I hope so. I told Vic about the flat. She’s happy for me. She understands Seb and I need a place of our own.”

Aaron nodded.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah… I just haven’t told Seb yet. That’s what I wanted to do today. Pick him up from school and then bring him here to show him the village and the flat.”

“Alright. What time did you want to take off?”

“After lunch? So I’ll have plenty of time to get there…and maybe buy some sweets to bribe him on the way.” Robert said and Aaron laughed.

“Sure. No problem. We’ll just lock up early today. It’s not like we’ll get much done in this rain anyway.”

Only by lunchtime the rain had turned into sleet and the local radio kept repeating the same weather warning. Avoid travel unless absolutely necessary. Stay where you are, don’t go out on the roads.

“Well that’s just great.” Robert sighed, turning off the radio. “There’s no way I’m going to make it back to Leeds now.”

“You don’t know that…” Aaron tried. “You could just get in your car and see how bad it is. The motorway will be clear.”

“Yeah but I have to get to the motorway first. And then drive to Seb’s school and back here.” Robert shook his head. “I can’t risk it. I better call Vic to ask her to pick him up.”

“Is she alright to drive then?”

“The boys’ school is close to her house. She can walk with them.” Robert explained and dialled his sister’s number. “Vic? It’s me. Have you heard the news? I can’t make it back tonight. Not in this weather.”

Aaron did his best not to listen in on a private conversation. He considered going outside but one look out the window cured him of that thought.

“No I’m alright. I’ll just stay put. I’ve got a few bits at the flat, I’ll be fine. There’s a shop in the village, I’ll get a microwave meal or something.” Aaron heard Robert tell Vic. “Tell Seb I’ll ring tonight and I’ll come to pick him up tomorrow… if the weather improves. Yeah. Thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye.” He said and hung up.

“All sorted?”

“Yeah… but he’ll be disappointed.”

“Nothing you can do about this, can you? It’s the weather.”

“I know, I know.” Robert sighed and drained the last of his tea and shrugged his jacket back on.

“Where are you going?” Aaron asked.

“Outside… to work…”

“It’s freezing and raining. You’ll catch your death out there. And I don’t want to have to tell Seb his dad caught pneumonia because I sent him out in the rain.”

“What else am I supposed to do then? Just sit here for the rest of the afternoon?”

“No, just go home. Enjoy an afternoon to yourself.” 

“Right… yeah…”

“What? I’ll pay you if that’s what you’re worried about?”

“No, no, it’s just… I don’t have anything to do… I don’t have anything at the flat yet apart from a change of clothes and a Stephen King novel I know by heart…” 

“Oh… well… I suppose you could do some work…” Aaron said, looking out the window and thanking god and his mother for insisting on the space heater currently warming the cabin. “But… well… I don’t have anything else for you to do. And I’m updating the books…” 

“Do you need help with that?” Robert offered. “I’m good with numbers.”

“Uh sure… but it’s a lot of work… I hate doing it so I always put it off too long.”

“That’s ok.” Robert said, pulling up a chair. “I don’t have any plans for today.”

With Robert’s help Aaron got a lot more work done than he normally would have. And he also hated it a lot less.

He stretched and was just about to suggest to call it a day when he noticed Robert looking at his watch.

“Are you waiting for something?”

“No. I just… what time does the shop in the village close?”

“Six… I think. Maybe seven. Why?”

“Well my shiny new fridge and kitchen are empty. I was hoping to pick up some food. Something other than half a Twix and a can of coke.”

“You can join me and Liv for tea if you like.” Aaron offered right away.

“No, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not. I just invited you didn’t I?”

“Yeah but… it’s not just your place is it?”

“Liv won’t mind. I promise you, she won’t.”

“Ok… but do you have enough for one more then?”

“Plenty. And if not, we’ll just go to the pub to grab something to eat. I think Marlon is experimenting with new recipes for the menu, he drives my mum mad.” Aaron laughed. “But if we tell him we’ll be his guinea pigs, we’ll get free food.”

“Well how can I say no to that?”

The pub was busy but Aaron still managed to get them a table near the bar. He quickly introduced Robert to his mum and Charity and got them to work their magic on Marlon.

In the end they just got a burger and chips each from an exasperated Marlon, but it was still free so neither of them complained.

They sat and talked for a while as they ate their food until Liv came barging into the pub and sat down next to Robert while giving her brother a death stare.

“I was at home, waiting for you! Why didn’t you text me you were in here?”

“Oh… erm… sorry… I uh forgot I suppose.” Aaron stammered

“Clearly.” Liv replied, rolling her eyes. “Why are you in here anyway?”

“Robert couldn’t go back to Leeds tonight because of the weather so we came here to get some free food.” Aaron explained quickly. “Go get your own, the kitchen is still open.”

“I already ate. At home. I thought you were working late.”

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I’m the idiot that moves into a new place and doesn’t do any shopping. Your brother just took pity on me and got me something to eat.” Robert said, half joking.

“That’s not true.” Aaron protested. “I just figured it beats a microwave meal from David’s. And I like to think I’m better company than an empty flat.”

Robert smiled.

“That you are.” He turned to Liv. “But I won’t hog your brother any longer. I do have my charger with me so I’ll just use my data to watch something dodgy on Netflix tonight.”

Liv waved his comment away.

“You’re welcome to him. I’m going to a mate’s tonight for a game marathon anyway.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Aaron asked. “And what mate? Don’t you have class tomorrow?

“Not until 11. And I’m only going to Jacob’s. It’s just down the road, I’ll be home in 5 minutes.”

“You’re not skipping class tomorrow.” Aaron warned her and she rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue.

“Mother hen.”

“Brat.”

Liv laughed and got up from their table, stealing a chip from Aaron’s plate in the process.

“I though you’d already eaten?”

“I have.” She said matter-of-factly “See you around Robert.” she said and left.

“Right, well, that’s my night sorted then.” Aaron sighed. “Me and the tv… I don’t supposed you want some company with that Netflix marathon you were talking about?”

“Uh sure, but the two of us watching on my phone could get a bit cramped.”

“I’ve got Netflix and a big tv. And beers in the fridge.”

“Throw in some crisps and you’ve got a deal.”

“Done.”

They ended up lounging on the mill sofa together, slagging off the contestants on a gameshow they watched when Netflix failed them and giggling like teenagers at repeats of old sitcoms.

By the time Liv got home around 1AM, they were a sleepy pile on the sofa looking somewhere between deep conversations and deep sleep.

“Shit look at the time.” Robert said after checking the time on his phone. I have to get up for work at 7!”

“Take the day off tomorrow.” Aaron told him. “I’m the boss, I’m giving both of us the day off tomorrow.”

“Aaron likes taking off days that end in Y.” Liv teased but Aaron ignored her.

“I mean it. We’ll take the day off so you can take it easy and get to Leeds to pick Seb up without stressing.”

“Are you sure?” Robert asked and Aaron nodded. “Alright. Thanks.” He said and pulled Aaron in for a hug. “You’re a good mate.”

“And you’re drunk. Go on, go get some sleep.” Aaron replied, hoping the heat he felt on his face didn’t show.

“Yeah. Alright. Sleep is good. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll come introduce Seb.” Robert said and left after wishing both Aaron and Liv a good night.

“Did you seriously invite him over for Netflix and chill?” Liv asked as soon as Robert had closed the door behind him.

“What? No! we just watched tv and had a few beers. That’s all. Nothing happened.”

Liv raised an eyebrow.

“Do you think we’d have been sitting here, fully clothed, if it had?”

“Suppose not.” Liv agreed after a minute. “But you wish it had. You like him.”

“As a mate.” Aaron stressed. “He’s not even into guys.”

“How do you know? Have you asked him?”

“No. But he never mentions it.”

“So? Is it the first thing you tell people when you meet them? Hi I’m Aaron and I like blokes.”

“Of course not.”

“Then how do you know he doesn’t?”

“I just know ok. I’m not having this conversation with you. I’m going to bed.”

The next morning Aaron waited in bed until he heard the front door close and was sure Liv had left for college. He was in no mood to continue their conversation from the night before.

She was right, he didn’t know for sure Robert didn’t like men, but he also didn’t know for sure that he did. They’d talked about exes a bit and Robert had only mentioned women. He’d barely reacted when Aaron had referred to his ex as he and Aaron had counted that as a win. Not even considering Robert’s lack of reaction was because he’d dated men too.

It was nearing midday when Aaron finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He was regretting taking the day off because now he didn’t have work to distract him from his thoughts.

By the time he made it downstairs he was getting quite hungry. Only when he stepped into the kitchen he saw the remnants of Liv’s breakfast. Including an empty cereal box and empty milk carton.

“Great. Thanks Liv.” He muttered to himself and considered ordering food online. But, he told himself, going down to David’s would be quicker and he was pretty hungry.

So he shrugged his jacket on and grabbed his wallet and headed out the door.

He’d only made it halfway to David’s when he saw someone waving to him as they walked towards him down main street.

He recognised the person right away.

“Robert. Hey.” He said when the other man was within earshot.

“Hey, how’s the head this morning?” Robert joked.

“Fine, fine. I was just on my way to David’s to get some breakfast. Liv cleared out the fridge before she left.”

“Breakfast? But it’s lunch time already, right dad?” a voice coming from behind Robert said.

Robert half turned around and Aaron saw the boy he recognised from pictures. Seb.

“Yeah well, some people sleep later than we do so they have breakfast at lunch time.” Robert explained.

Seb nodded and gave Aaron and expectant look.

“You must be Seb.” Aaron said, bending down a little so he was at eye level with the boy. “Your dad talks about you a lot.”

Robert smiled.

“That’s because my kid is just awesome, isn’t he?” he said, putting a hand on Seb’s back. “Seb say hello to my friend Aaron, Aaron this is my son, Sebastian.”

“My name is Seb.” The boy told Aaron as he politely shook his hand. “Do you live here too?”

“Yeah, I live down the road with my sister.” Aaron replied, looking at Robert for help on what he could and couldn’t say.

“Actually Aaron is our new neighbour. We’re going to live next door to him and his sister Liv.” Robert told him.

“Really?” Seb asked Aaron.

“Yep. We’re good neighbours, I promise.” Aaron said, then looked around and bent down a little further as if he wanted to tell Seb some big secret. “Liv plays bad music and she snores though.” He added in a whisper and the three of them laughed.

“We were just on our way home for some lunch, would you like to join us?” Robert offered.

“Daddy’s making pancakes!” Seb added happily.

“Yep.” Robert held up a shopping bag. “Seb thinks he can eat four so I’ll have to bake a lot. We’ll have plenty.”

“Can you have pancakes for breakfast?” Seb asked, looking back and forth between his dad and Aaron.

“Today I think I can.” Aaron agreed and followed the two of them back to the mill.

He was surprised to see the place looking more like a home and less like the standard, straight from a magazine flat he and Liv had turned it into for potential renters.

“When did you do all this?” he asked, looking around.

“I asked Vic to pack some of his and my stuff and the rest is online shopping with next day delivery.”

“Right, right.” Aaron nodded. “You make me feel so lazy. I’ve basically only managed to get out of bed today.”

Robert shrugged.

“I couldn’t sleep so I left early.” He said and started gathering ingredients to make the pancake batter.

Soon the smell of freshly baked pancakes filled the flat and Aaron’s stomach started to rumble.

“I’ve only got syrup and sugar to put on them…” Robert trailed off after putting a plate in front of Aaron as well as Seb.

“That’s fine. I’ll eat anything.” Aaron told him and Seb giggled.

“Anything?” the boy asked and Aaron nodded. “ANYTHING? Even… dog food?”

“Sure. Dogs like it don’t they? So it must be good.” Aaron replied, making Seb laugh even more.

“Do you have a dog?”

“I’m afraid not. I have my sister. She’s enough trouble.” Aaron said and giggled with Seb like they were sharing a secret. “My uncle has a dog though. Called Monty. They live on a farm and they have pigs too.”

“Really? Can we go see them?” Seb asked excitedly.

“Yeah, sure. If that’s ok with your dad.”

“Can we dad? PLEASE?” Seb begged.

“Maybe some other time. It’s impolite to just show up unannounced. And we don’t want to be impolite to Aaron’s family, do we?”

“They won’t mind.” Aaron assured him. “My other uncle lives on a farm too. And they have cows.” He told Seb. “And my cousin is about the same age as you. Maybe you two could be mates.”

“Do they have horses too?” Seb asked.

“He loves horses.” Robert explained. “A friend from school had his birthday party at a riding school last summer and they all got to ride ponies. He’s been asking for a dog and a pony ever since.”

“Horses are cool!”

“Well… my family doesn’t have horses… but my cousin works for someone who does. I’m sure we can work something out for you.”

“YAY!” Seb cheered and turned to his father. “Dad, I like this house.”

“Yeah? Better than aunt Vic’s house?”

Seb nodded.

“Aunty Vic only has a cat. Cats are boring.” He told his father. “Aaron has horses! That’s way better!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a multi chapter fic, but I'm terrible at updating those, so feel free to yell at me if it's taking too long!


End file.
